Oracle Files: Tinya Wazzo
Characters * Ayla Ranzz * Lucy Lane * Tinya Wazzo Location * The Advena Legion Clubhouse, Metropolis, DE * April 18th 2017, 0910 Local Time VOX Archive * Pulse: You're a soldier, right? * Lucy Lane: Excuse me? * Pulse: You are part of the military. Here on Earth. Earth's military. You're a soldier. Am I mistaken? * Lucy Lane: I was a captain in the United States Army... Yes. * Pulse: Was? * Lucy Lane: sigh Past-tense. I work for the Department of Extranormal Operations now, babysitting you weirdos. chuckle * Pulse: What did you do in the military? Did you babysit there, too? * Lucy Lane: Mostly I was only allowed to do intelligence work... so yes. I was a babysitter there, too. chuckle * Pulse: Allowed? Because you're female? * Lucy Lane: No. Because I'm a daughter... sigh My father. He's- He was a general. A high-ranking officer. High as they come, just about. He was afraid of losing me. * Pulse: I do not understand how is this possible... * Phase: sigh I do. * Pulse: Tinya? Where did you come from? * Phase: This wall here... Anyway, I heard you two through the vent there while Lu and I were playing Czarnian Dzerk and felt like dropping in for a bit. So... What's up? * Lucy Lane: sigh I wish you wouldn't do that in the Clubhouse... We have military brass and government officials in and out of her all-day. You walking through walls like that all the time scares the heebie-jeebies out of them. They are going to think that this place is haunted... * Phase: These are the ones whose remarks I get in my feedback reports? The ones who excitedly call me "Phantom Girl" and "Apparition"? * Lucy Lane: sigh Yes... * Phase: giggle Then they sure would be assed out if I wasn't able to go "phase-y" on a mission due to lack off-mission practicing, huh? * Lucy Lane: sigh Yeah, I guess so... but the expression is 'bummed out'. * Phase: Oh, what did I say? * Lucy Lane: sigh Nevermind. So, you were saying that you understood having an overbearing parent? * Phase: I don't know if I would call my mother 'overbearing'. She just needed my help in order to keep me and my sister alive. Maybe that's is what your dad was doing? * Lucy Lane: sigh Yes, but... Wait, didn't you say you were playing a game with Luornu? Shouldn't you get back to- * Phase: sigh I wouldn't worry about it. She's arguing with herself about her next move. She'll be a while. * Lucy Lane: I see... Well, look, I get that my dad wanted to look out for me but there's a difference between being protective and being an asshole. He was the latter. * Phase: gasp, stifled giggle I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh... It's just you did it, too, Lucy, remember? The term is 'bum-hole'. * Lucy Lane: What?! sigh No. I didn't make a mistake- * Pulse: No, you did, Lucy. Tinya is right. I heard it, too... Trivia and Notes * "Phantom Girl" and "Apparition" are Tinya codenames in the comics. Links and References * Oracle Files: Tinya Wazzo Category:Oracle Files Category:Ayla Ranzz/Appearances Category:Lucy Lane/Appearances Category:Tinya Wazzo/Appearances Category:Advena Legion/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances